The objective of the University of Washington Diabetes-Endocrinology Center is to facilitate the efforts of a variety of scientists in the study of diabetes and its pathogenesis, with the goal of devising better methods for diagnosis, treatment and prevention. Emphasis is placed on the development of core research facilities to promote collaboration, coordination, and centralization of those phases of research which lend themselves to this approach. We propose to continue five core facilities: 1) Core Physiologic Facility: the objective of this facility is to have trained personnel to work with primates which are readily available for study; 2) Core Radioimmunoassay Research Facility: This laboratory provides centralized routine radioimmunoassay procedures for insulin and glucagon and developmental expertise for other metabolically relevant hormones; 3) Core Clinical Research Coordination Facility: the objectives of this unit are to accumulate a registry composed of diabetic patients and controls; 4) Core Cytohistochemistry Facility: the objective of this facility is to improve access to morphologic tools for the investigation of cell function; 5) Core tissue Culture Facility: this facility has available a bank of tissue fibroblasts of diabetics with matched controls.